


I can't think of a title

by stuckyfucky



Series: Uh oh! Here I go writing Bucky/Brock again! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Belts, Coming In Pants, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Desperation, Diapers, Face Slapping, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Endings, Napping, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spooning, Strapping, Verbal Abuse, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Summary: I feel the need to say I am not into diapers, no offense if you are of course, no kinkshaming from me. But I do like them in omo type scenarios sometimes and I can see the potential of why people would be into it. Or maybe I am and I'm in denial. I don't even know. But the main focus for me is the omo, doesn't matter what the attire is. Anyway, I wrote another fic.I also want to say I have no idea what orgasm feels like with a dick, since I don't have a dick, but I tried to describe it anyway.All my ideas are way better inside my head and then don't come out right when I try to write them 😤 i hate that.Hershey's was founded in 1894 so one can assume Bucky has had the experience of eating a Hershey's chocolate bar at some point in his life before the war. Maybe him and Steve used to split them.🙂
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Uh oh! Here I go writing Bucky/Brock again! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066343
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to say I am not into diapers, no offense if you are of course, no kinkshaming from me. But I do like them in omo type scenarios sometimes and I can see the potential of why people would be into it. Or maybe I am and I'm in denial. I don't even know. But the main focus for me is the omo, doesn't matter what the attire is. Anyway, I wrote another fic.
> 
> I also want to say I have no idea what orgasm feels like with a dick, since I don't have a dick, but I tried to describe it anyway. 
> 
> All my ideas are way better inside my head and then don't come out right when I try to write them 😤 i hate that.
> 
> Hershey's was founded in 1894 so one can assume Bucky has had the experience of eating a Hershey's chocolate bar at some point in his life before the war. Maybe him and Steve used to split them.🙂

This fic is completely based on [This Tumblr Post](https://h-omoerotic.tumblr.com/post/637879198197989376/imagine-your-fc-hurrying-to-their-bedroom-after-a) which put this fantasy in my head and I just _had_ to write it as a fic, although just slightly different to better fit the narrative.

* * *

The Asset shivered as it followed the Commander up the path to the safehouse. The air was cold against its face, and it could see its breath puffing out in front of it through the airholes of its mask. A few steps ahead of it, it could also see the Commander's breath rising into the air in front of him. The Commander seems to have calmed down some, his breathing more steady now, not shallow and fast as it had been in the van.

*

The Commander had given the Asset a side mission again, same as last time they had been out in the field together. The Commander had tasked the Asset with drinking 5 water bottles this time, 3 before the main mission and 2 afterwards. The Asset thinks the Commander had been kind in only making the Asset drink 3 bottles immediately before dropping it off in the designated location to eliminate the target. It had been forced to wait 2 hours for the target to arrive and another hour waiting for the Commander to come back. 

By the time the Commander had returned for the Asset, it was quite uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot and holding itself with both hands firmly between its thighs. The Commander had ordered it to hold its urine though, just like last time, and the Asset was determined not to fail again.

The Commander had guided the Asset back to the van and made sure it was seated in the back before he closed the doors and got into the front to drive to the safehouse. 

(The main mission had taken place far enough from the base that an overnight stay in the nearest safehouse had been deemed necessary. The transport from the base to the location where the Asset was to wait for the target had been 9 hours. The Commander had been very kind during the initial transport and had stopped to allow the Asset to release its bladder (the Commander even allowed it to remove the diaper and urinate onto the ground each time instead, how thoughtful of him) every 3 hours during the trip, and once more upon arrival at the location, although it was after that last break upon arrival that the commander had pulled out the 3 bottles and ordered the Asset to drink.)

After starting up the van, the Commander drove the 45 minutes to the safehouse, no breaks. He stopped the van at the end of the long path to the small dwelling and got out to join the Asset in the back.

The Asset sat on the bench exactly where the Commander had left it, both hands buried in its crotch with its legs crossed. 

"How are you holding up, baby?" The Commander stepped into the back of the van, closing the doors behind him.

He sat on the bench next to the Asset. "Come here." He said, patting his lap.

The Asset stood up and had to shuffle from foot to foot a few times and grab itself tightly to keep control before settling itself on the Commander's lap. 

"You haven't leaked yet, have you?" The Commander asked.

"No sir." 

The Commander pulls the Asset's hands from its crotch and presses his own hand there instead, feeling the padding under the Asset's pants to confirm it himself. It's dry.

"Good job baby. You're doing so well. Maybe you'll actually complete the side mission this time. I think you'll get a nice treat if you do."

The Asset nods, soaking up the Commander's praise. The Asset likes being good and being rewarded. It does not like being bad and getting punished. The Commander is smiling and the Asset smiles back, even though it assumes the Commander cannot see since it is wearing its mask.

The Commander reaches to the back of the Asset's head and undoes the buckles on the mask and removes it. He sets the mask down on the floor of the van and then reaches for his bag. He pulls out a bottle of water. The Asset freezes and its smile disappears. 

"Oh, don't worry. You're doing so good. I know you can do it. It's gonna be okay." The Commander soothes, as he removes the cap from the bottle and holds it to the Asset's lips. "Look, I'll even hold it for you. You don't gotta move your hands. Open up now, drink."

The Asset obeys and swallows the water as the Commander pours it into its mouth. Once the bottle is empty he pulls out another and repeats, holding the bottle to the Asset's mouth and tilting it as he drinks. Once _that_ bottle is empty, the Commander tosses it aside and pulls the Asset closer. 

The Asset is sitting on the Commander's lap with its back facing the Commander, the Commander's hands are wrapped around the Asset's waist from behind.

The Asset almost whines and bites its lip to hold it back as the Commander starts rubbing its lower abdomen in small circular motions with one hand, his other hand resting atop the Asset's hands where they sit between its legs.

"You're doing great, soldier. Such a good boy for me. You're trying so hard, I can tell. You can do it. I know you'll do everything in your power to obey my every command, won't you? Such a good boy." The Commander is breathing heavily against the Asset's neck. The Commander suddenly reaches up and turns the Asset's head towards him, and kisses it on the lips.

The Commander continues to kiss, lick, and bite lightly, not only the Asset's lips, but its cheek, jawline and neck as well, and his hands roam up and down the Asset's body, for about 20 minutes, all the while the Asset squirms and shifts, pressing its thighs together, crossing and uncrossing its legs, and squeezing and pinching its cock through the diaper as if its life depends on it.

Finally, _finally,_ the Commander pulls back, out of breath, and collects himself for a few moments, before leaning forward into the Asset's back again, hugging it from behind. He grabs the Asset's wrists, flesh on the right, metal on the left, and says,

"Get ready."

With that he pulls at the Asset's wrists and the Asset has to tense its whole body up, clenching all its muscles to try not to piss as the Commander pulls its hands from its crotch and guides them to rest on its knees instead. The Commander shoves his own hands in between the Asset's thighs and kisses the side of its neck once more before he breathes out,

"You can let go now."

The Asset relaxes and spreads its legs as it lets go of its bladder, sighing deeply in relief and leaning back against the Commander.

The Commander is breathing hard again, and he is rubbing at the Asset's crotch now, slowly grinding the hot wet padding into its dick which is still gushing piss like a fire hose.

As the Asset's stream starts to taper off into a trickle, it can feel its cock start to stiffen, possibly in part due to the relief, but far more likely due to the stimulation the Commander is providing. By the time the Asset's bladder is fully empty, its penis is fully erect. 

The Commander keeps up his movements, rubbing the warm soaked padding against the Asset's hard cock and the Asset is confused because it feels so _good._ The Asset has been erect before, plenty of times, but it has never been allowed to touch itself and it has never been stimulated like this. Its own breath is starting to pick up like the Commander's, and it finds itself shifting its hips up into the padding where the Commander is rubbing faster now. 

A strange feeling starts to build in the Asset's pelvis and it feels like it is going to piss again, even though it just did.

The feeling keeps building and the Commander keeps rubbing and the diaper is so warm and wet and oh no _oh no_ it's gonna piss again and will the Commander be angry? He gave permission but the Asset already went and it doesn't know if the permission still stands but the feeling is getting so strong and it's about to piss -

The Asset's head falls back against the Commander's shoulder and its back arches up automatically as it cums, and whatever is shooting out of its cock right now doesn't feel like piss, its thicker and kind of sticky, spurting out as the Commander keeps rubbing until it stops and the Asset's dick starts to wilt.

The Commander shoves the Asset off his lap onto the bench beside him and immediately reaches for his belt, fumbling to get the buckle open before reaching into his underwear and pulling his own cock out into the open.

The Asset watches as the Commander grabs blindly for his bag on the floor in front of the bench, grabbing a small rag out of it with one hand and quickly stroking his dick with the other, 4 fast strokes and then a white, viscous substance shoots out of it which the Commander catches with the rag.

After he is finished, the Commander slumps back against the wall of the van and just breathes for a few minutes. 

Once he's caught his breath, he puts his dick away and does up his buckle again. He turns to the Asset with a smile.

"You did so well today. Good work. What a good boy." 

The Asset smiles back. "Thank you sir."

The Commander is reaching for his bag again. This time, he pulls out something in a foil wrapper. It is brown with the word HERSHEY'S on it in block letters, all caps. The Asset thinks it looks familiar, but cannot place it.

The Commander opens the wrapper and pulls out a brown rectangle made up of smaller rectangles, and asks,

"Have you ever had chocolate before?"

The Asset does not know the answer to this question. It knows the object looks familiar but it cannot recall ever seeing it before. 

"I don't know, sir."

The Commander breaks off one of the squares and holds it out in front of the Asset's face.

"Open."

The Asset obediently opens its mouth and the Commander places the square on its tongue. The chocolate is creamy as it melts in its mouth, sweet and delicious. The Asset thinks it likes chocolate. 

"You've been so good today, you've earned this. This is your treat for behaving so well for me. Do you like it?"

The Asset nods. The Commander breaks off 2 more squares and feeds them to the Asset before putting the Chocolate back into its wrapper and storing it in the small front pocket of his bag.

"You'll get more later if you can keep being good. Come on."

The Commander stands and gathers his bag, picking up the Asset's discarded mask and putting it back on its face, buckling it behind its head before leading the way out of the van and up the path.

*

And that's how they got to this point, with the Asset following the Commander up the path to the safehouse, its breath visible in the cold air.

The Asset's walk is more like an awkward sort of waddle, as it has to keep its thighs somewhat spread to avoid squishing the diaper which the Commander did not remove from it this time. It thinks the Commander will probably remove it once they are in the safehouse.

But once in the safehouse, the Commander throws his bag down on the floor by the door and flops down on the couch. The Asset stands to the side, still wearing both its mask and its uncomfortably wet diaper, and stares expectantly at the Commander. 

The Commander ignores it. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and stares at it for a while, occasionally scrolling with his thumb lazily. The Asset just stares and says nothing.

Eventually, the Commander acknowledges the Asset.

"What do you want?" He asks shortly. "I told you you could have more chocolate later if you behave. Not right now."

The Asset shifts uncomfortably and looks down. The Commander sits up and beckons the Asset over. He removes the Asset's mask.

"What do you want?"

"I'm wet, sir."

"And?" 

The Asset shifts again. The last of the water from earlier is starting to make its way to its bladder and it will need to void again soon. Now that it is at the safehouse, it can use the toilet instead of the diapers it is outfitted with in the field. At least, with the Commander's permission, of course.

"May I change now, sir?"

"No. You can have a new diaper later. Not right now. I'm tired. That reminds me though," the Commander smiles as he speaks "go get my bag."

The Asset waddles over to the door to grab the Commander's bag as it tries to make sense of his words. ' _you can have a new diaper later'._ What does he mean? Outside of the field the Asset is not supposed to use the diapers. They are supposed to be meant for missions, to minimize distractions. The Asset has completed both the main mission and the side mission and now it should be wearing its underwear and using the toilet with permission. 

The Asset hands the Commander the bag which he immediately digs into and pulls out a bottle of water. He sets it on the coffee table, then pulls out another and then another and sets them alongside the first. He uncaps all 3 bottles and sets them back on the table open.

"Drink, as fast as you can. Chug it."

The Asset grabs the first bottle, guzzling it down in seconds, then does the same with the second and third. 

The Commander lies back on the couch and puts his feet up on the table. He pats the seat next to him. The Asset sits, and the diaper squishes under it as it does. It grimaces. 

The Commander goes back to staring at his phone and ignoring the Asset. 

The Asset squirms a little but stops when the diaper squishes some more. Its bladder is refilling rather quickly, both with the remainder of the water from the van and the bottles the Commander has just given it. The urge is coming on quicker than usual, its bladder is tired after today's side mission and doesn't seem to want to do any more holding. The now cold wetness of the padding pressing against its dick is not helping things, either.

For an hour the Asset sits in silence, its need growing worse, but it must wait for the Commander's permission before it can use the toilet. The Asset has both hands between its legs once again by the time the Commander puts his phone down on the table and stands up. 

"Come on." He says, so the Asset stands and follows. 

He leads the Asset down the hallway to the bathroom. 

The Asset breathes a sigh of relief. Now the Commander will finally remove the used diaper and instruct the Asset to use the toilet. 

But the Commander doesn't do that. Instead, he tells the Asset to stand next to the toilet, and the Asset watches as the Commander steps in front of it, unbuckling his belt and pulling his dick out. The Asset tries to squeeze itself as the Commander's stream hits the water loudly, echoing through the room and making the Asset's need instantly 10 times worse. But the soggy diaper it is still wearing keeps it from getting a decent grip and instead just squishes under its hands and it has to cross its legs tightly and bend forward trying not to leak.

The Commander finishes and flushes and takes his time washing his hands, letting the faucet run for a few minutes even after he is done and has dried them off on his shirt. The Asset has to fight hard with itself for control as it hops from foot to foot and tries to resist the urge to hold itself, not being able to bear the feeling of the cold wetness being squished against it anymore.

The Commander walks back out to the front room to grab his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and grabbing his phone off the table, shoving it into his pocket.

The Commander leads the Asset to a bedroom next, throws his bag to the floor and lies down on the queen bed in the middle of the room. 

"Come here. Lay down. We're gonna take a nap." 

The Asset gingerly sits on the edge of the bed before slowly bringing its legs up onto it and laying back, trying not to jostle its bladder or squish the padding, either of which might just make it lose control.

The Commander rolls towards the Asset and grabs it around the chest, pulling it towards him so that the Asset's back is pressed to the Commander's chest. The Commander throws one leg over the Asset's and pulls the blanket over the both of them.

The Asset squirms under the blanket until the Commander says,

"Quit moving around! Go to sleep!"

The Asset knows if it falls asleep now it will definitely piss, it always pisses in its sleep when it sleeps outside of the cryo chamber. The Commander knows this, the Commander has punished the Asset for this behavior before. And the Asset is never desperate and bursting like this when it falls asleep in those instances.

Even if it wanted to sleep now, there's no way it could with the terrible, urgent pressure throbbing in its abdomen. It tries anyway, because the Commander has ordered it to. So, it squeezes its eyes shut tight and tenses up, crossing its legs hard and trying to lay still.

It manages this for about 3 minutes before a sudden leak spurts out without warning. The Asset whines pathetically as it squirms again and decides it's time to start begging before it accidentally misbehaves.

"Please, sir, Commander, please"

"Please what?" The Commander sounds annoyed. 

"Bathroom"

"Hmmm. No. I told you it's naptime."

"Please sir, I can't hold it, please"

The Commander sighs loudly against the back of the Asset's head. "You're so fucking needy, you know that? I'm tired, and I'm not getting up. So listen carefully. You're not using the toilet, because I'm in charge, and I said so. I packed extra diapers for you though. So you're gonna get one out of my bag and you're gonna change yourself, it's not hard, just copy how I put it on you. And then you're gonna piss and quit fucking whining like a toddler about needing to go potty and then you're come lay down and take a nap. You got all that?"

"Yes sir, thank you, please sir"

The Commander lets go of the Asset where his arms were wrapped around its chest and shoves it forward. "Hurry up."

The Asset immediately scrambles off the bed and falls to its knees to dig through the bag which had been discarded on the rug in front of the bed. It pulls out a diaper and sets it down before fumbling with its pants, leaking again as it finally tugs them down its thighs to it knees and yanks the used diapers tapes open. It tosses it to the side and grabs the new one, shoving it between its legs quickly and pulling it up at the front, but as it goes to fasten the tapes the left one rips right off in its metal hand, and the Asset panics for a split second, absolutely exploding with urgency, there's no time to dig through the bag for another diaper. The Asset is still on its knees, so thinking quickly it spreads the diaper out on the rug in front of it leans over it. Situated on its hands and knees with the open diaper on the floor under it, the Asset lets go.

It moans shamelessly as the stream jets out, the relief feels even more intense than it had earlier in the van. It goes on and on, leaving the Asset trembling, feeling almost boneless as it has to focus to hold itself up. Once it's finished, it sits up on its knees to grab both diapers and discard them, but it freezes and its eyes widen when it sees what it has done.

The Asset obviously must have miscalculated somewhere because only the top of the diaper is a little bit wet, and the rug in front of the diaper now sports a very large wet spot, a few shades darker than the rest of it. 

When the Asset looks up, its eyes widen even more as it sees the Commander sitting up in the bed now, and he's looking, he can see what the Asset has done. The Asset looks down in shame. It's in so much trouble.

"Did you really just piss on the fucking carpet, like a fucking animal?"

"I'm sorr-"

"NO." The Commander shouts. Oh no. He's so mad. "Get up. Get over here. Right. Fucking. Now."

The Asset stands and shuffles over to the side of the bed where the Commander has pointed it. The Commander did not tell the Asset to pull its pants up, so it didn't, and it is somewhat hard to walk with them still around the top of his knees.

The Commander stands and shoves the Asset hard onto the bed. 

"Bend over the bed, arms out in front. Don't fucking move." 

The Asset obeys the order, and it hears the Commander undoing his belt about 20 seconds before it feels it like a whip across its ass.

"You fucking know better than that! Are you a dog? Do I need to feed you dog food from a bowl on the floor and take you outside to piss on trees? Huh? Are you a fucking dog or a soldier? Answer me."

"I'm not a dog, sir." 

"Then what the fuck was that? Do you think it's funny to piss on the rug, fucking laughing as you watch me clean up your mess? Is that it?"

"No sir. I'm sorry."

"Fucking right you're sorry. I'm not cleaning that up, you are. That was fucking stupid, you're stupid. You're a fucking idiot. You can't follow simple instructions?"

"I'm sorry sir." 

"Shut up."

The Commander apparently decides to end the discussion there, because the belt comes down harshly across the Asset's butt again, and then again and again, over and over, and it hurts worse than what Commander had called a "spanking" last time, but its still not too bad. The Asset has had far worse punishments than this.

The Asset counts 30 strikes of the belt before it's over. 

The Commander tosses the belt aside and roughly yanks the Asset by its hair to bring it to its feet. 

"Get my bag." 

The Asset shuffles over to grab the bag from the floor. Its ass stings badly as it moves but it does not complain. It brings the bag back and the Commander shoves it on the bed again, on its back this time.

The Commander pulls the Asset's pants the rest of the way off and pulls another diaper from the bag. After he puts it on the Asset, he removes his own pants and tosses them to the floor. He lays down on the bed and pulls the Asset up close, so they're laying the same way as before, with the Asset's back pressed up to the Commander's chest. 

"You know I don't like having to punish you like that. You know that, don't you? I wish you would just be a good boy so I never have to do that. You were very bad just now. Why are you being so bad?" The Commander asks into the Asset's hair.

"I'm sorry." The Asset responds, it doesn't know how to answer the question. It doesn't know why it is bad. It wants to be good.

"Shhh. It's okay. I forgive you. It's time to sleep now and you can try to behave again when you wake up. Don't you wanna be good for me?" The Commander pulls the Asset closer under the blanket, pressing a kiss to the back of its head. 

"Yes sir." The Asset answers.

"Good. You'll have another chance later. Go to sleep and we can start fresh when you wake up."

The Asset closes its eyes, and tries to focus on the sound of the Commander breathing behind it, rather than the stinging ache of its ass left over from the Commander's belt. Eventually, the Commander's breathing slows and evens out, indicating that he's fallen asleep. The Asset follows soon after, drifting off slowly. It will behave for the Commander when it wakes up. The Commander has decided to give the Asset another chance to behave and this time it will be good. This is the last thought on its mind before it falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bucky
> 
> I had an alternate idea for this with something a little different happening, but I'm *so* fucking tired because its now 3 in the morning and I stayed up way too late writing this, so I will add it as a chapter 2, maybe tomorrow. If this story it seems rushed or not making much sense, especially towards the end, I'm sorry, that would also be because I'm super tired and its 3 AM. I'll see what I can do tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I literally just copied and pasted from the first chapter and just changed the part where I had a different idea for. If you want to skip all that you've already read in the first chapter, just jump to the part:  
> 'The Commander sighs loudly against the back of the Asset's head.'
> 
> I know I got my "its" and "it's" mixed up a few times throughout the fic and yes, I know the difference, that "it's"="it is" but I keep missing them when I go back to edit, so, sorry. Sometimes autocorrect adds the apostrophe and sometimes it doesn't, and I go back and fix it when I see it but sometimes I don't notice.

The Asset shivered as it followed the Commander up the path to the safehouse. The air was cold against its face, and it could see its breath puffing out in front of it through the airholes of its mask. A few steps ahead of it, it could also see the Commander's breath rising into the air in front of him. The Commander seems to have calmed down some, his breathing more steady now, not shallow and fast as it had been in the van.

*

The Commander had given the Asset a side mission again, same as last time they had been out in the field together. The Commander had tasked the Asset with drinking 5 water bottles this time, 3 before the main mission and 2 afterwards. The Asset thinks the Commander had been kind in only making the Asset drink 3 bottles immediately before dropping it off in the designated location to eliminate the target. It had been forced to wait 2 hours for the target to arrive and another hour waiting for the Commander to come back. 

By the time the Commander had returned for the Asset, it was quite uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot and holding itself with both hands firmly between its thighs. The Commander had ordered it to hold its urine though, just like last time, and the Asset was determined not to fail again.

The Commander had guided the Asset back to the van and made sure it was seated in the back before he closed the doors and got into the front to drive to the safehouse. 

(The main mission had taken place far enough from the base that an overnight stay in the nearest safehouse had been deemed necessary. The transport from the base to the location where the Asset was to wait for the target had been 9 hours. The Commander had been very kind during the initial transport and had stopped to allow the Asset to release its bladder (the Commander even allowed it to remove the diaper and urinate onto the ground each time instead, how thoughtful of him) every 3 hours during the trip, and once more upon arrival at the location, although it was after that last break upon arrival that the commander had pulled out the 3 bottles and ordered the Asset to drink.)

After starting up the van, the Commander drove the 45 minutes to the safehouse, no breaks. He stopped the van at the end of the long path to the small dwelling and got out to join the Asset in the back.

The Asset sat on the bench exactly where the Commander had left it, both hands buried in its crotch with its legs crossed. 

"How are you holding up, baby?" The Commander stepped into the back of the van, closing the doors behind him.

He sat on the bench next to the Asset. "Come here." He said, patting his lap.

The Asset stood up and had to shuffle from foot to foot a few times and grab itself tightly to keep control before settling itself on the Commander's lap. 

"You haven't leaked yet, have you?" The Commander asked.

"No sir." 

The Commander pulls the Asset's hands from its crotch and presses his own hand there instead, feeling the padding under the Asset's pants to confirm it himself. It's dry.

"Good job baby. You're doing so well. Maybe you'll actually complete the side mission this time. I think you'll get a nice treat if you do."

The Asset nods, soaking up the Commander's praise. The Asset likes being good and being rewarded. It does not like being bad and getting punished. The Commander is smiling and the Asset smiles back, even though it assumes the Commander cannot see since it is wearing its mask.

The Commander reaches to the back of the Asset's head and undoes the buckles on the mask and removes it. He sets the mask down on the floor of the van and then reaches for his bag. He pulls out a bottle of water. The Asset freezes and its smile disappears. 

"Oh, don't worry. You're doing so good. I know you can do it. It's gonna be okay." The Commander soothes, as he removes the cap from the bottle and holds it to the Asset's lips. "Look, I'll even hold it for you. You don't gotta move your hands. Open up now, drink."

The Asset obeys and swallows the water as the Commander pours it into its mouth. Once the bottle is empty he pulls out another and repeats, holding the bottle to the Asset's mouth and tilting it as he drinks. Once _that_ bottle is empty, the Commander tosses it aside and pulls the Asset closer. 

The Asset is sitting on the Commander's lap with its back facing the Commander, the Commander's hands are wrapped around the Asset's waist from behind.

The Asset almost whines and bites its lip to hold it back as the Commander starts rubbing its lower abdomen in small circular motions with one hand, his other hand resting atop the Asset's hands where they sit between its legs.

"You're doing great, soldier. Such a good boy for me. You're trying so hard, I can tell. You can do it. I know you'll do everything in your power to obey my every command, won't you? Such a good boy." The Commander is breathing heavily against the Asset's neck. The Commander suddenly reaches up and turns the Asset's head towards him, and kisses it on the lips.

The Commander continues to kiss, lick, and bite lightly, not only the Asset's lips, but its cheek, jawline and neck as well, and his hands roam up and down the Asset's body, for about 20 minutes, all the while the Asset squirms and shifts, pressing its thighs together, crossing and uncrossing its legs, and squeezing and pinching its cock through the diaper as if its life depends on it.

Finally, _finally,_ the Commander pulls back, out of breath, and collects himself for a few moments, before leaning forward into the Asset's back again, hugging it from behind. He grabs the Asset's wrists, flesh on the right, metal on the left, and says,

"Get ready."

With that he pulls at the Asset's wrists and the Asset has to tense its whole body up, clenching all its muscles to try not to piss as the Commander pulls its hands from its crotch and guides them to rest on its knees instead. The Commander shoves his own hands in between the Asset's thighs and kisses the side of its neck once more before he breathes out,

"You can let go now."

The Asset relaxes and spreads its legs as it lets go of its bladder, sighing deeply in relief and leaning back against the Commander.

The Commander is breathing hard again, and he is rubbing at the Asset's crotch now, slowly grinding the hot wet padding into its dick which is still gushing piss like a fire hose.

As the Asset's stream starts to taper off into a trickle, it can feel its cock start to stiffen, possibly in part due to the relief, but far more likely due to the stimulation the Commander is providing. By the time the Asset's bladder is fully empty, its penis is fully erect. 

The Commander keeps up his movements, rubbing the warm soaked padding against the Asset's hard cock and the Asset is confused because it feels so _good._ The Asset has been erect before, plenty of times, but it has never been allowed to touch itself and it has never been stimulated like this. Its own breath is starting to pick up like the Commander's, and it finds itself shifting its hips up into the padding where the Commander is rubbing faster now. 

A strange feeling starts to build in the Asset's pelvis and it feels like it is going to piss again, even though it just did.

The feeling keeps building and the Commander keeps rubbing and the diaper is so warm and wet and oh no _oh no_ it's gonna piss again and will the Commander be angry? He gave permission but the Asset already went and it doesn't know if the permission still stands but the feeling is getting so strong and it's about to piss -

The Asset's head falls back against the Commander's shoulder and its back arches up automatically as it cums, and whatever is shooting out of its cock right now doesn't feel like piss, its thicker and kind of sticky, spurting out as the Commander keeps rubbing until it stops and the Asset's dick starts to wilt.

The Commander shoves the Asset off his lap onto the bench beside him and immediately reaches for his belt, fumbling to get the buckle open before reaching into his underwear and pulling his own cock out into the open.

The Asset watches as the Commander grabs blindly for his bag on the floor in front of the bench, grabbing a small rag out of it with one hand and quickly stroking his dick with the other, 4 fast strokes and then a white, viscous substance shoots out of it which the Commander catches with the rag.

After he is finished, the Commander slumps back against the wall of the van and just breathes for a few minutes. 

Once he's caught his breath, he puts his dick away and does up his buckle again. He turns to the Asset with a smile.

"You did so well today. Good work. What a good boy." 

The Asset smiles back. "Thank you sir."

The Commander is reaching for his bag again. This time, he pulls out something in a foil wrapper. It is brown with the word HERSHEY'S on it in block letters, all caps. The Asset thinks it looks familiar, but cannot place it.

The Commander opens the wrapper and pulls out a brown rectangle made up of smaller rectangles, and asks,

"Have you ever had chocolate before?"

The Asset does not know the answer to this question. It knows the object looks familiar but it cannot recall ever seeing it before. 

"I don't know, sir."

The Commander breaks off one of the squares and holds it out in front of the Asset's face.

"Open."

The Asset obediently opens its mouth and the Commander places the square on its tongue. The chocolate is creamy as it melts in its mouth, sweet and delicious. The Asset thinks it likes chocolate. 

"You've been so good today, you've earned this. This is your treat for behaving so well for me. Do you like it?"

The Asset nods. The Commander breaks off 2 more squares and feeds them to the Asset before putting the Chocolate back into its wrapper and storing it in the small front pocket of his bag.

"You'll get more later if you can keep being good. Come on."

The Commander stands and gathers his bag, picking up the Asset's discarded mask and putting it back on its face, buckling it behind its head before leading the way out of the van and up the path.

*

And that's how they got to this point, with the Asset following the Commander up the path to the safehouse, its breath visible in the cold air.

The Asset's walk is more like an awkward sort of waddle, as it has to keep its thighs somewhat spread to avoid squishing the diaper which the Commander did not remove from it this time. It thinks the Commander will probably remove it once they are in the safehouse.

But once in the safehouse, the Commander throws his bag down on the floor by the door and flops down on the couch. The Asset stands to the side, still wearing both its mask and its uncomfortably wet diaper, and stares expectantly at the Commander. 

The Commander ignores it. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and stares at it for a while, occasionally scrolling with his thumb lazily. The Asset just stares and says nothing.

Eventually, the Commander acknowledges the Asset.

"What do you want?" He asks shortly. "I told you you could have more chocolate later if you behave. Not right now."

The Asset shifts uncomfortably and looks down. The Commander sits up and beckons the Asset over. He removes the Asset's mask.

"What do you want?"

"I'm wet, sir."

"And?" 

The Asset shifts again. The last of the water from earlier is starting to make its way to its bladder and it will need to void again soon. Now that it is at the safehouse, it can use the toilet instead of the diapers it is outfitted with in the field. At least, with the Commander's permission, of course.

"May I change now, sir?"

"No. You can have a new diaper later. Not right now. I'm tired. That reminds me though," the Commander smiles as he speaks "go get my bag."

The Asset waddles over to the door to grab the Commander's bag as it tries to make sense of his words. ' _you can have a new diaper later'._ What does he mean? Outside of the field the Asset is not supposed to use the diapers. They are supposed to be meant for missions, to minimize distractions. The Asset has completed both the main mission and the side mission and now it should be wearing its underwear and using the toilet with permission. 

The Asset hands the Commander the bag which he immediately digs into and pulls out a bottle of water. He sets it on the coffee table, then pulls out another and then another and sets them alongside the first. He uncaps all 3 bottles and sets them back on the table open.

"Drink, as fast as you can. Chug it."

The Asset grabs the first bottle, guzzling it down in seconds, then does the same with the second and third. 

The Commander lies back on the couch and puts his feet up on the table. He pats the seat next to him. The Asset sits, and the diaper squishes under it as it does. It grimaces. 

The Commander goes back to staring at his phone and ignoring the Asset. 

The Asset squirms a little but stops when the diaper squishes some more. Its bladder is refilling rather quickly, both with the remainder of the water from the van and the bottles the Commander has just given it. The urge is coming on quicker than usual, its bladder is tired after today's side mission and doesn't seem to want to do any more holding. The now cold wetness of the padding pressing against its dick is not helping things, either.

For an hour the Asset sits in silence, its need growing worse, but it must wait for the Commander's permission before it can use the toilet. The Asset has both hands between its legs once again by the time the Commander puts his phone down on the table and stands up. 

"Come on." He says, so the Asset stands and follows. 

He leads the Asset down the hallway to the bathroom. 

The Asset breathes a sigh of relief. Now the Commander will finally remove the used diaper and instruct the Asset to use the toilet. 

But the Commander doesn't do that. Instead, he tells the Asset to stand next to the toilet, and the Asset watches as the Commander steps in front of it, unbuckling his belt and pulling his dick out. The Asset tries to squeeze itself as the Commander's stream hits the water loudly, echoing through the room and making the Asset's need instantly 10 times worse. But the soggy diaper it is still wearing keeps it from getting a decent grip and instead just squishes under its hands and it has to cross its legs tightly and bend forward trying not to leak.

The Commander finishes and flushes and takes his time washing his hands, letting the faucet run for a few minutes even after he is done and has dried them off on his shirt. The Asset has to fight hard with itself for control as it hops from foot to foot and tries to resist the urge to hold itself, not being able to bear the feeling of the cold wetness being squished against it anymore.

The Commander walks back out to the front room to grab his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and grabbing his phone off the table, shoving it into his pocket.

The Commander leads the Asset to a bedroom next, throws his bag to the floor and lies down on the queen bed in the middle of the room. 

"Come here. Lay down. We're gonna take a nap." 

The Asset gingerly sits on the edge of the bed before slowly bringing its legs up onto it and laying back, trying not to jostle its bladder or squish the padding, either of which might just make it lose control.

The Commander rolls towards the Asset and grabs it around the chest, pulling it towards him so that the Asset's back is pressed to the Commander's chest. The Commander throws one leg over the Asset's and pulls the blanket over the both of them.

The Asset squirms under the blanket until the Commander says,

"Quit moving around! Go to sleep!"

The Asset knows if it falls asleep now it will definitely piss, it always pisses in its sleep when it sleeps outside of the cryo chamber. The Commander knows this, the Commander has punished the Asset for this behavior before. And the Asset is never desperate and bursting like this when it falls asleep in those instances.

Even if it wanted to sleep now, there's no way it could with the terrible, urgent pressure throbbing in its abdomen. It tries anyway, because the Commander has ordered it to. So, it squeezes its eyes shut tight and tenses up, crossing its legs hard and trying to lay still.

It manages this for about 3 minutes before a sudden leak spurts out without warning. The Asset whines pathetically as it squirms again and decides it's time to start begging before it accidentally misbehaves.

"Please, sir, Commander, please"

"Please what?" The Commander sounds annoyed. 

"Bathroom"

"Hmmm. No. I told you it's naptime."

"Please sir, I can't hold it, please"

The Commander sighs loudly against the back of the Asset's head. "You're so fucking needy, you know that? Go get my bag."

The Commander lets go of the Asset where his arms were wrapped around its chest and shoves it forward. "Hurry up."

The Asset immediately scrambles off the bed and grabs the bag from its resting place on the rug in front of the bed. The Commander stands as the Asset tosses the bag on the bed.

"Lay down."

The Asset obeys and lays on its back in front of the Commander.

The Commander starts to undo the Asset's tactical pants and tug them down its thighs. The Asset wishes he would move faster as another leak forces its way out as the pants slide down.

The Commander pulls the Asset's pants off and reaches for the bag, making a big show of digging around in it before pulling out a diaper. He sets it to the side and reaches for the tapes of the used diaper wrapped around the Asset's hips. He removes the wet diaper, and the Asset panics as it feels a tiny dribble leak out of it and with its enhanced senses it hears the almost silent patter of it hitting the sheets beneath it.

The Commander didn't see, thankfully, because he's busy unfolding the new diaper. Slowly. _too slowly._

The Asset has to reach down to tightly grip its naked dick to hold back any more urine from leaking out as it waits. 

Once the Commander finally has the diaper open, he turns to the Asset. 

"Move your hands."

The Asset finds it cannot. The second its grip loosens piss gushes out with a hiss against its fingers and it has to immediately clamp back down to stop the flow.

If the Commander notices the Asset's predicament, he doesn't show it. 

"I said move your hands. I can't put this on you with them in the way. How else am I supposed to change you?"

The Asset considers this. The Commander is trying to help. The sooner he puts the diaper on the sooner the Asset can empty its bladder and then it will feel better. But in the moment it knows it will lose control if it moves its hands. Can the Commander get the diaper on it fast enough before it makes a mess on the bed? The Asset hopes so.

"Please, sir, hurry." The Asset begs.

The Commander smiles. "I will. Just move your hands and I'll be as quick as I can."

The Asset slowly starts to loosen its grip and instantly feels first a slow drip, gradually getting faster before becoming a trickle, and just as it removes its hands completely it sees the Commander smirk as he tosses the diaper behind him.

"Whoops, I dropped it."

The Asset panics. Its piss is hissing out in a strong stream and it can hear it pittering and pattering against the sheet as it soaks into the mattress, feel it running hot over its balls and ass to pool beneath it where the sheets and mattress aren't absorbing it fast enough. 

It tries in vain to tense up and stop but it can't. The Asset can do nothing but close its eyes and lay frozen in panic as it helplessly empties its bladder onto the bed underneath it.

Eventually, the torrent slows back down into a trickle before stopping completely, and the Asset takes a minute to breathe and attempt to calm its nerves. It tries to focus on the blissful relief of being empty at long last, but it can't get past the anxiety and fear of knowing it fucked up.

It can feel the urine cooling on the sheets under it, from the back of its knees where they rest on the edge of the bed to all the way up to the middle of its back. It feels a puddle around its feet on the floor as well and realizes the piss must have run off the side of the bed too.

The panic only intensifies when it opens its eyes finally, only to see the Commander still standing above it and looking absolutely furious. 

"You fucking did that on purpose!" He accuses angrily. 

"No, I'm sorry sir, it was an accident, I swear it was an accident I didn't do it on purpose, sir I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up! I don't want to fucking hear your excuses. You're disgusting. Get up. Now."

The Asset stands quickly as ordered and ignores the feeling of cold piss dripping down its legs as it does. 

The Commander grabs the Asset's hair and shoves it face down back onto the bed. 

"Bend over the bed. Arms out in front. Don't fucking move."

The Asset obeys the order and tries not to react as its face is now shoved into its own piss on the sheets. It hears the Commander undoing his belt before it feels it like a whip across its ass.

The belt strikes on its ass again and again, over and over, leaving a burning pain on both cheeks that only intensifies with each hit. It hurts worse than what the Commander had called a "spanking" last time, but it is still bearable. The Asset has experienced far worse punishments than this.

It counts 30 strikes of the belt landing down before it's over. 

The Commander tosses the belt on the bed beside the Asset and orders it to its feet. 

"Go wait for me on the couch. I guess we're napping there now since you decided to be a bad boy. You'll be cleaning this up later."

The Asset winces at the harsh sting of its ass as it makes its way out of the room and down the hall to the front of the safehouse. It carefully sits down on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position to sit on its nude, burning backside, and waits as directed.

It doesn't take long for the Commander to walk into the room with his bag in one hand and a diaper in the other. He must have removed his own pants before coming out of the bedroom because he is now in his underwear. 

He orders the Asset to lie down on the floor in front of the couch. The Asset does what it is told and the Commander quickly puts the diaper on it.

The Commander then lays down on the couch and opens his arms. 

"Come here."

The Asset lays on the couch as well, but it is basically on top of the Commander since the piece of furniture isn't really big enough for the both of them. The Commander maneuvers so that the Asset is facing him, its head resting on his chest, with their legs intertwined. The Commander wraps his arms around the Asset and hugs it close to him.

"You know I don't like having to punish you like that. You know that, don't you? I wish you would just be a good boy so I never have to do that. You were very bad just now. Why are you being so bad?" The Commander asks into the Asset's hair.

"I'm sorry." The Asset responds, it doesn't know how to answer the question. It doesn't know why it is bad. It wants to be good.

"Shhh. It's okay. I forgive you. It's time to sleep now and you can try to behave again when you wake up. Don't you wanna be good for me?" The Commander's hand strokes up and down the Asset's back a couple of times, and his other hand's fingers run through the Asset's hair. He presses a kiss to the top of its head.

"Yes sir." The Asset answers.

"Good. You'll have another chance later. Go to sleep and we can start fresh when you wake up."

The Asset closes its eyes, and tries to focus on the sound of the Commander breathing, the rise and fall of his chest under the Asset's head, the _thump thump thump_ of his heartbeat right in its ear, rather than the stinging ache of its ass left over from the Commander's belt. Eventually, the Commander's breathing slows and evens out, indicating that he's fallen asleep. The Asset follows soon after, drifting off slowly. It will behave for the Commander when it wakes up. The Commander has decided to give the Asset another chance to behave and this time it will be good. This is the last thought on its mind before it falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a 3rd idea now of something different happening that will probably come as a 3rd chapter. Like this one was with the first chapter, it will basically be the same story but with some changes as something else is happening. 
> 
> If you can't tell yet, the basis of these stories is basically that Brock Rumlow is a dick, and takes advantage of Bucky to get himself off, abusing him and emotionally manipulating him and Bucky pretty much has Stockholm syndrome and wants to please Rumlow, and "behave" for him, not realizing that his Commander doesn't care about him and is only abusing him for his own pleasure.  
> I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid having to re-read the beginning, jump to 'The Commander huffs out an annoyed breath. "Shut up."'
> 
> Tbh this isn't even based on the prompt anymore 😅

The Asset shivered as it followed the Commander up the path to the safehouse. The air was cold against its face, and it could see its breath puffing out in front of it through the airholes of its mask. A few steps ahead of it, it could also see the Commander's breath rising into the air in front of him. The Commander seems to have calmed down some, his breathing more steady now, not shallow and fast as it had been in the van.

*

The Commander had given the Asset a side mission again, same as last time they had been out in the field together. The Commander had tasked the Asset with drinking 5 water bottles this time, 3 before the main mission and 2 afterwards. The Asset thinks the Commander had been kind in only making the Asset drink 3 bottles immediately before dropping it off in the designated location to eliminate the target. It had been forced to wait 2 hours for the target to arrive and another hour waiting for the Commander to come back. 

By the time the Commander had returned for the Asset, it was quite uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot and holding itself with both hands firmly between its thighs. The Commander had ordered it to hold its urine though, just like last time, and the Asset was determined not to fail again.

The Commander had guided the Asset back to the van and made sure it was seated in the back before he closed the doors and got into the front to drive to the safehouse. 

(The main mission had taken place far enough from the base that an overnight stay in the nearest safehouse had been deemed necessary. The transport from the base to the location where the Asset was to wait for the target had been 9 hours. The Commander had been very kind during the initial transport and had stopped to allow the Asset to release its bladder (the Commander even allowed it to remove the diaper and urinate onto the ground each time instead, how thoughtful of him) every 3 hours during the trip, and once more upon arrival at the location, although it was after that last break upon arrival that the commander had pulled out the 3 bottles and ordered the Asset to drink.)

After starting up the van, the Commander drove the 45 minutes to the safehouse, no breaks. He stopped the van at the end of the long path to the small dwelling and got out to join the Asset in the back.

The Asset sat on the bench exactly where the Commander had left it, both hands buried in its crotch with its legs crossed. 

"How are you holding up, baby?" The Commander stepped into the back of the van, closing the doors behind him.

He sat on the bench next to the Asset. "Come here." He said, patting his lap.

The Asset stood up and had to shuffle from foot to foot a few times and grab itself tightly to keep control before settling itself on the Commander's lap. 

"You haven't leaked yet, have you?" The Commander asked.

"No sir." 

The Commander pulls the Asset's hands from its crotch and presses his own hand there instead, feeling the padding under the Asset's pants to confirm it himself. It's dry.

"Good job baby. You're doing so well. Maybe you'll actually complete the side mission this time. I think you'll get a nice treat if you do."

The Asset nods, soaking up the Commander's praise. The Asset likes being good and being rewarded. It does not like being bad and getting punished. The Commander is smiling and the Asset smiles back, even though it assumes the Commander cannot see since it is wearing its mask.

The Commander reaches to the back of the Asset's head and undoes the buckles on the mask and removes it. He sets the mask down on the floor of the van and then reaches for his bag. He pulls out a bottle of water. The Asset freezes and its smile disappears. 

"Oh, don't worry. You're doing so good. I know you can do it. It's gonna be okay." The Commander soothes, as he removes the cap from the bottle and holds it to the Asset's lips. "Look, I'll even hold it for you. You don't gotta move your hands. Open up now, drink."

The Asset obeys and swallows the water as the Commander pours it into its mouth. Once the bottle is empty he pulls out another and repeats, holding the bottle to the Asset's mouth and tilting it as he drinks. Once _that_ bottle is empty, the Commander tosses it aside and pulls the Asset closer. 

The Asset is sitting on the Commander's lap with its back facing the Commander, the Commander's hands are wrapped around the Asset's waist from behind.

The Asset almost whines and bites its lip to hold it back as the Commander starts rubbing its lower abdomen in small circular motions with one hand, his other hand resting atop the Asset's hands where they sit between its legs.

"You're doing great, soldier. Such a good boy for me. You're trying so hard, I can tell. You can do it. I know you'll do everything in your power to obey my every command, won't you? Such a good boy." The Commander is breathing heavily against the Asset's neck. The Commander suddenly reaches up and turns the Asset's head towards him, and kisses it on the lips.

The Commander continues to kiss, lick, and bite lightly, not only the Asset's lips, but its cheek, jawline and neck as well, and his hands roam up and down the Asset's body, for about 20 minutes, all the while the Asset squirms and shifts, pressing its thighs together, crossing and uncrossing its legs, and squeezing and pinching its cock through the diaper as if its life depends on it.

Finally, _finally,_ the Commander pulls back, out of breath, and collects himself for a few moments, before leaning forward into the Asset's back again, hugging it from behind. He grabs the Asset's wrists, flesh on the right, metal on the left, and says,

"Get ready."

With that he pulls at the Asset's wrists and the Asset has to tense its whole body up, clenching all its muscles to try not to piss as the Commander pulls its hands from its crotch and guides them to rest on its knees instead. The Commander shoves his own hands in between the Asset's thighs and kisses the side of its neck once more before he breathes out,

"You can let go now."

The Asset relaxes and spreads its legs as it lets go of its bladder, sighing deeply in relief and leaning back against the Commander.

The Commander is breathing hard again, and he is rubbing at the Asset's crotch now, slowly grinding the hot wet padding into its dick which is still gushing piss like a fire hose.

As the Asset's stream starts to taper off into a trickle, it can feel its cock start to stiffen, possibly in part due to the relief, but far more likely due to the stimulation the Commander is providing. By the time the Asset's bladder is fully empty, its penis is fully erect. 

The Commander keeps up his movements, rubbing the warm soaked padding against the Asset's hard cock and the Asset is confused because it feels so _good._ The Asset has been erect before, plenty of times, but it has never been allowed to touch itself and it has never been stimulated like this. Its own breath is starting to pick up like the Commander's, and it finds itself shifting its hips up into the padding where the Commander is rubbing faster now. 

A strange feeling starts to build in the Asset's pelvis and it feels like it is going to piss again, even though it just did.

The feeling keeps building and the Commander keeps rubbing and the diaper is so warm and wet and oh no _oh no_ it's gonna piss again and will the Commander be angry? He gave permission but the Asset already went and it doesn't know if the permission still stands but the feeling is getting so strong and it's about to piss -

The Asset's head falls back against the Commander's shoulder and its back arches up automatically as it cums, and whatever is shooting out of its cock right now doesn't feel like piss, its thicker and kind of sticky, spurting out as the Commander keeps rubbing until it stops and the Asset's dick starts to wilt.

The Commander shoves the Asset off his lap onto the bench beside him and immediately reaches for his belt, fumbling to get the buckle open before reaching into his underwear and pulling his own cock out into the open.

The Asset watches as the Commander grabs blindly for his bag on the floor in front of the bench, grabbing a small rag out of it with one hand and quickly stroking his dick with the other, 4 fast strokes and then a white, viscous substance shoots out of it which the Commander catches with the rag.

After he is finished, the Commander slumps back against the wall of the van and just breathes for a few minutes. 

Once he's caught his breath, he puts his dick away and does up his buckle again. He turns to the Asset with a smile.

"You did so well today. Good work. What a good boy." 

The Asset smiles back. "Thank you sir."

The Commander is reaching for his bag again. This time, he pulls out something in a foil wrapper. It is brown with the word HERSHEY'S on it in block letters, all caps. The Asset thinks it looks familiar, but cannot place it.

The Commander opens the wrapper and pulls out a brown rectangle made up of smaller rectangles, and asks,

"Have you ever had chocolate before?"

The Asset does not know the answer to this question. It knows the object looks familiar but it cannot recall ever seeing it before. 

"I don't know, sir."

The Commander breaks off one of the squares and holds it out in front of the Asset's face.

"Open."

The Asset obediently opens its mouth and the Commander places the square on its tongue. The chocolate is creamy as it melts in its mouth, sweet and delicious. The Asset thinks it likes chocolate. 

"You've been so good today, you've earned this. This is your treat for behaving so well for me. Do you like it?"

The Asset nods. The Commander breaks off 2 more squares and feeds them to the Asset before putting the Chocolate back into its wrapper and storing it in the small front pocket of his bag.

"You'll get more later if you can keep being good. Come on."

The Commander stands and gathers his bag, picking up the Asset's discarded mask and putting it back on its face, buckling it behind its head before leading the way out of the van and up the path.

*

And that's how they got to this point, with the Asset following the Commander up the path to the safehouse, its breath visible in the cold air.

The Asset's walk is more like an awkward sort of waddle, as it has to keep its thighs somewhat spread to avoid squishing the diaper which the Commander did not remove from it this time. It thinks the Commander will probably remove it once they are in the safehouse.

But once in the safehouse, the Commander throws his bag down on the floor by the door and flops down on the couch. The Asset stands to the side, still wearing both its mask and its uncomfortably wet diaper, and stares expectantly at the Commander. 

The Commander ignores it. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and stares at it for a while, occasionally scrolling with his thumb lazily. The Asset just stares and says nothing.

Eventually, the Commander acknowledges the Asset.

"What do you want?" He asks shortly. "I told you you could have more chocolate later if you behave. Not right now."

The Asset shifts uncomfortably and looks down. The Commander sits up and beckons the Asset over. He removes the Asset's mask.

"What do you want?"

"I'm wet, sir."

"And?" 

The Asset shifts again. The last of the water from earlier is starting to make its way to its bladder and it will need to void again soon. Now that it is at the safehouse, it can use the toilet instead of the diapers it is outfitted with in the field. At least, with the Commander's permission, of course.

"May I change now, sir?"

"No. You can have a new diaper later. Not right now. I'm tired. That reminds me though," the Commander smiles as he speaks "go get my bag."

The Asset waddles over to the door to grab the Commander's bag as it tries to make sense of his words. ' _you can have a new diaper later'._ What does he mean? Outside of the field the Asset is not supposed to use the diapers. They are supposed to be meant for missions, to minimize distractions. The Asset has completed both the main mission and the side mission and now it should be wearing its underwear and using the toilet with permission. 

The Asset hands the Commander the bag which he immediately digs into and pulls out a bottle of water. He sets it on the coffee table, then pulls out another and then another and sets them alongside the first. He uncaps all 3 bottles and sets them back on the table open.

"Drink, as fast as you can. Chug it."

The Asset grabs the first bottle, guzzling it down in seconds, then does the same with the second and third. 

The Commander lies back on the couch and puts his feet up on the table. He pats the seat next to him. The Asset sits, and the diaper squishes under it as it does. It grimaces. 

The Commander goes back to staring at his phone and ignoring the Asset. 

The Asset squirms a little but stops when the diaper squishes some more. Its bladder is refilling rather quickly, both with the remainder of the water from the van and the bottles the Commander has just given it. The urge is coming on quicker than usual, its bladder is tired after today's side mission and doesn't seem to want to do any more holding. The now cold wetness of the padding pressing against its dick is not helping things, either.

For an hour the Asset sits in silence, its need growing worse, but it must wait for the Commander's permission before it can use the toilet. The Asset has both hands between its legs once again by the time the Commander puts his phone down on the table and stands up. 

"Come on." He says, so the Asset stands and follows. 

He leads the Asset down the hallway to the bathroom. 

The Asset breathes a sigh of relief. Now the Commander will finally remove the used diaper and instruct the Asset to use the toilet. 

But the Commander doesn't do that. Instead, he tells the Asset to stand next to the toilet, and the Asset watches as the Commander steps in front of it, unbuckling his belt and pulling his dick out. The Asset tries to squeeze itself as the Commander's stream hits the water loudly, echoing through the room and making the Asset's need instantly 10 times worse. But the soggy diaper it is still wearing keeps it from getting a decent grip and instead just squishes under its hands and it has to cross its legs tightly and bend forward trying not to leak.

The Commander finishes and flushes and takes his time washing his hands, letting the faucet run for a few minutes even after he is done and has dried them off on his shirt. The Asset has to fight hard with itself for control as it hops from foot to foot and tries to resist the urge to hold itself, not being able to bear the feeling of the cold wetness being squished against it anymore.

The Commander walks back out to the front room to grab his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and grabbing his phone off the table, shoving it into his pocket.

The Commander leads the Asset to a bedroom next, throws his bag to the floor and lies down on the queen bed in the middle of the room. 

"Come here. Lay down. We're gonna take a nap." 

The Asset gingerly sits on the edge of the bed before slowly bringing its legs up onto it and laying back, trying not to jostle its bladder or squish the padding, either of which might just make it lose control.

The Commander rolls towards the Asset and grabs it around the chest, pulling it towards him so that the Asset's back is pressed to the Commander's chest. The Commander throws one leg over the Asset's and pulls the blanket over the both of them.

The Asset squirms under the blanket until the Commander says,

"Quit moving around! Go to sleep!"

The Asset knows if it falls asleep now it will definitely piss, it always pisses in its sleep when it sleeps outside of the cryo chamber. The Commander knows this, the Commander has punished the Asset for this behavior before. And the Asset is never desperate and bursting like this when it falls asleep in those instances.

Even if it wanted to sleep now, there's no way it could with the terrible, urgent pressure throbbing in its abdomen. It tries anyway, because the Commander has ordered it to. So, it squeezes its eyes shut tight and tenses up, crossing its legs hard and trying to lay still.

It manages this for about 3 minutes before a sudden leak spurts out without warning. The Asset whines pathetically as it squirms again and decides it's time to start begging before it accidentally misbehaves.

"Please, sir, Commander, please"

"Please what?" The Commander sounds annoyed. 

"Bathroom"

"Hmmm. No. I told you it's naptime."

"Please sir, I can't hold it, please"

The Commander huffs out an annoyed breath. "Shut up."

"But sir," the Asset begins.

The Commander reaches one hand up to cover the Asset's mouth before it finishes the sentence. "I said shut up! Go the fuck to sleep!"

The Commander lowers his hand back to the Asset's chest, and the Asset does not speak again. It has been ordered to be quiet and sleep. It can try to be quiet, but it knows it cannot sleep.

The Asset suppresses the temptation to fidget and squirm as its bladder gives warning pangs of urgency. A leak dribbles out despite its whole body tensing against it. 

It tries not to make any sounds per the Commander's orders, even as several more leaks spurt out, gradually becoming longer and with shorter periods between.

It's not until the Asset feels a trickle down its thigh during one of the leaks that it can't stifle the whimper. The diaper has reached its capacity and is leaking. The Asset will make a mess and the Commander will be angry.

The Commander must hear the whimper because he tightens his hold around the Asset's chest and gently shushes it, before one of his hands moves lower, trailing down and stopping to rest on the Asset's lower abdomen. 

The Asset grits its teeth and goes deathly still as it silently begs itself to behave.

The Commander presses down and that's it. The dam breaks and the Asset's bladder empties quickly and forcefully, flooding the already wet diaper with its urine which is simply running out of the leg openings.

It feels the heat trickling across its thighs to pool underneath it on the bed as its pants and the mattress and sheet slowly try to soak it up. The arms around it disappear and it registers the loss of heat against its back as the Commander moves away. It silences its sobs but the tears leak from its eyes anyway. It's being so bad.

"Get up!" The Commander shouts. He sounds angry.

The Asset rolls off the bed and gets to its feet immediately, it now stands on one side of the bed and the Commander is standing on the other side. The Asset is still urinating. The flow now runs down its legs, turning the black fabric of its tactical pants shiny with wetness, soaking into its socks and pooling in its boots.

The wet spot on the bed isn't very big, since the Asset had gotten up quickly. The Commander has a small wet spot on his side, from the top of his thigh to the bottom of his shirt. The Asset glances up to his face. He looks so angry, cheeks red, and a scowl on his face. The Asset knows it is in big trouble.

The Commander glares at the Asset without speaking until the sound of its piss trickling to the floor stops.

"Come here." The Commander says, pointing to the spot beside him. His voice sounds deceptively calm, it does not match his face at all. The Asset hurries around the bed to him.

The Commander slaps the Asset, hard in the face, before yanking a fistful of its hair to roughly pull its face closer to his own.

"Stop crying. Stop fucking crying! Fuck, you're disgusting. I can't believe you just did that! Look at this, fucking look!" The Commander points to the wet spot on his side. The Asset can't move its head with the way the Commander has a hold of its hair, but its eyes follow the movement. 

"You fucking pissed on me! You stupid fucking moron! What do you think's gonna happen now, huh? Fucking answer! What do you think is gonna happen?"

"P-punishment." The Asset whimpers. 

"You're god damn right there's gonna be punishment!" The Commander roughly shoves the Asset before he slaps him again. "Get your fucking pants down."

The Asset hurriedly undoes its pants and lowers them to its ankles. The Commander removes the drenched diaper and drops it to the floor. 

"Bend over the bed, arms out in front. Don't fucking move." 

The Asset obeys the order, and it hears the Commander undoing his belt about 20 seconds before it feels it like a whip across its ass.

The belt lands again and again on the Asset's ass cheeks and leaves them burning worse and worse with each blow. It focuses on lying still and being quiet. It knows the punishment is necessary. And besides, it doesn't hurt as badly as other forms of punishment the Asset has endured.

The Asset counts 30 strikes of the belt before it's over. 

"Get up."

The Asset stands, wincing at the sting of the welts on its ass.

"Pick that up." The Commander points to the diaper on the floor. The Asset picks it up.

"Go throw it in the trash can in the bathroom, and bring a towel." 

The Asset leaves the room to follow its orders. Its ass aches as it walks, but it pays it no mind. It disposes of the diaper in the bathroom trash as instructed and retrieves a towel from the rack before going back to the bedroom.

The Commander is in the same place standing at the side of the bed, but he must have moved because his bag is on the dresser now, and a new diaper is neatly folded on the bed. 

"Come on." The Commander says. The Asset goes to him. The Commander takes the towel before shoving the Asset back onto the bed.

The Commander removes the Asset's boots and wet socks, and pulls its pants off. He puts the diaper on the Asset before grabbing its arms and pulling it back to its feet. He lays the towel over the wet spot on the bed and orders the Asset to lay on top of it.

The Commander takes his own pants off as well before joining the Asset in bed. He pulls the Asset against his chest like before. 

"You know I don't like having to punish you like that. You know that, don't you? I wish you would just be a good boy so I never have to do that. You were very bad just now. Why are you being so bad?" The Commander asks into the Asset's hair.

"I'm sorry." The Asset responds, it doesn't know how to answer the question. It doesn't know why it is bad. It wants to be good.

"Shhh. It's okay. I forgive you. It's time to sleep now and you can try to behave again when you wake up. Don't you wanna be good for me?" The Commander pulls the Asset closer under the blanket, pressing a kiss to the back of its head. 

"Yes sir." The Asset answers.

"Good. You'll have another chance later. Go to sleep and we can start fresh when you wake up."

The Asset closes its eyes, and tries to focus on the sound of the Commander breathing behind it, rather than the stinging ache of its ass left over from the Commander's belt. Eventually, the Commander's breathing slows and evens out, indicating that he's fallen asleep. The Asset follows soon after, drifting off slowly. It will behave for the Commander when it wakes up. The Commander has decided to give the Asset another chance to behave and this time it will be good. This is the last thought on its mind before it falls asleep.


End file.
